Strange War With Love
by kinmoku-hime
Summary: A war breaks out in Crystal Tokyo causing the Starlights and the old Anima-mates to come back. A SeiyaUsagi fic, don't like this couple? Then don't bother to read.
1. The Peace

Chapter 1: The Peace  
  
Jordan: First chapter, I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Alex: Of course, you're never smart enough to even make them!  
  
Jordan: *glomps Alex over the head* Shut up! Or I won't let you speak!  
  
Alex: Oh don't you love Yaten!  
  
Jordan: SHUT UP! *picks up a frying pan and whacks Alex over the head* on with the chapter!  
  
Alex: Yes ma'am!  
  
"Is there any point in living Mars?" Neo Queen Serenity asked her companion.  
  
"Yes, Queen Serenity, you have a country to look after, and you have to look after Chibiusa, she's only 1," Mars replied, she shot a worried glance at her Princess.  
  
"Yes, Chibiusa," Neo Queen Serenity also known as Usagi murmured.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Mars said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes Mars?" Usagi said automatically.  
  
"Has something happened?" Mars asked.  
  
"No," Usagi lied, over the last few years that she had been married to Mamoru, he had been treating her badly, and he forced to make love with her when she wasn't ready, the result was Chibiusa.  
  
Mars shook her head and departed.  
  
Mars crashed into Minako.  
  
"Minako! Why aren't you transformed!?" Mars exclaimed shaking her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Wh-What?" Minako asked dazedly, she shook her head, "sorry?"  
  
"Why aren't you transformed!?" Mars repeated.  
  
"Oh! That because, I don't know," Minako said shrugging.  
  
"Sheesh! Well go talk to Usagi! She's feeling weird!" Mars said over her shoulder.  
  
Minako walked to the balcony which looked out into the view of Crystal Tokyo, she stood next to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako said.  
  
"Yes Minako?" Usagi said sighing.  
  
"What's up? Come on tell your make-up exam buddy!" Minako said cheerfully.  
  
"Minako-chan, I can't I don't know!" Usagi said sobbing.  
  
Minako's face fell; she hugged her friend, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything!" Usagi said sobbing into her friend's shoulder.  
  
Mamoru staggered into the balcony.  
  
"King Mamoru," Minako said bowing slightly.  
  
"Why aren't you transformed? You know the rules! If you're not transformed then you're out!" Mamoru said he turned fiercely to Usagi, "Usako! Why are you crying now?!"  
  
"Sorry King Mamoru! I promise to transform!" Minako cried.  
  
"No! You're out! Pack your bags and leave!" Mamoru said.  
  
"No! She's the princess of Venus! You can't just throw her out!" Usagi cried clinging onto Mamoru's arm, Mamoru flung her off, and Usagi's back hit the balcony edge.  
  
"Fine, I'm out then I'm out, bye Usagi," Minako said waving at Usagi sadly, she walked out.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said crying; Mamoru swung around and slapped her.  
  
"Princess Kakyuu, did you summon for me?" Fighter asked smiling as she bowed.  
  
"Yes Fighter, I want you to go back to Crystal Tokyo with Healer and Maker," Princess Kakyuu said straight.  
  
"Why Princess?" Fighter asked shocked.  
  
"Because they will need you, there will be a new enemy, and she will die if you don't go, Galaxia came today and told me," Princess Kakyuu said smiling, Princess Kakyuu didn't need to tell Fighter who was going to die.  
  
Princess Kakyuu stood up and hugged Fighter, "Take care my Fighter; I'll inform your brothers in a moment."  
  
"Bye Princess Kakyuu," Fighter said bowing to her Princess.  
  
"It's been a thousand years," Fighter murmured as she remembered Earth, Fighter picked up a red rose and sniffed it slowly, she would have to go back to her male form, her life as Seiya Kou.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, "Come in," Fighter said.  
  
Healer and Maker entered the room, "Hello Fighter," Maker said.  
  
"Hi Maker, hi Healer," Fighter greeted them putting the rose back into the vase.  
  
"Fighter, did Princess Kakyuu tell you about us going back to Earth?" Healer asked sitting down on the bed next to Fighter.  
  
"She did," Fighter said.  
  
"What do you think?" Maker asked.  
  
"Well, they would know us; I mean we haven't changed have we? We're still young and 16," Fighter said.  
  
Alex: Wait a minute, are you trying to say that they've been living for a 1000 years after they left Earth and they're still 16?!  
  
Jordan: Don't interrupt, it's rude!  
  
Alex: They're still 16?!  
  
Jordan: Shurrup I said!  
  
Alex: Fine, on with the story!  
  
Jordan: THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
"It's hard to believe that Princess Kakyuu managed to use her powers to keep us 16," Healer admitted.  
  
"Can we keep on the subject please?" Maker interrupted before Fighter could say anything.  
  
"Sure, anyway I think it's a good idea, if they need our help then we help!" Fighter said.  
  
"Somehow I don't think it's that simple, we need information about the enemy first," Healer said pulling off her gloves and using them to fan her face, "Kinmoku seriously needs air conditioning from Earth," Healer complained, she stood up walking around the room.  
  
Maker coughed, "please, can we stay on subject?" Maker said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry," Healer murmured fanning her face.  
  
"We should go and that's final," Fighter said firmly.  
  
"Earth! Air Conditioning!" Healer pretended to faint on Maker.  
  
Maker just pushed Healer out the way and stormed out the room.  
  
Healer stopped pretending to fall and looked at Fighter raising her eyebrow, "What's up with her?"  
  
"Dunno, she doesn't seem happy," Fighter replied shrugging her shoulder.  
  
"Ah well, we'll go tomorrow morning," Healer said standing up right again, she grabbed her gloves that were on Fighter's bed when she was pretending to faint.  
  
Fighter smiled to herself as Healer closed the door, she murmured, "Odango, we will meet again."  
  
"Mamo-chan, please let go, it's hurting me!" Usagi cried as Mamoru dragged her down the corridor grasping one of her odango's tightly in his fist.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus roared, Mamoru's legs crippled and he fell onto his knees, Uranus jumped over to Usagi and pulled her away from Mamoru.  
  
Alex: Evil Bastard! Let me at him!  
  
Jordan: *holds Alex back* Whoa Alex! It's just a fanfic!  
  
Alex: Don't care! Let me at him!  
  
"Are you okay my kitten?" Uranus asked Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity tried to swallow the lump in her throat, she nodded.  
  
"Uranus! What is the meaning for this?!" Mamoru roared, Uranus stepped protectively in front of Usagi.  
  
"What is the meaning of hurting Queen Serenity?" Uranus asked, she continued, "my mission is to protect Queen Serenity, not you!"  
  
Neptune jumped down beside Uranus, "that's true, our mission is to protect the Queen, not the king as well."  
  
"Why you! I'll have you thrown out of here!" Mamoru roared.  
  
"Throw us out all you want, but we're taking the Queen!" Neptune snapped.  
  
"You'll stay then," Mamoru said angrily, he grabbed onto Usagi's arm and dragged her away.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Neptune said sadly.  
  
Alex: Wow! Go Neptune! Go Uranus!  
  
Jordan: *stuffs a bun in Alex's mouth* Shurrup! Lemme get on with this chapter!  
  
Alex: *Makes muffled noises*  
  
"Come on, let's go," Uranus said.  
  
"Let go of me!" Usagi said shaking Mamoru off.  
  
"Why? You still love that Seiya don't you?" Mamoru said angrily, "He's not here anymore! He's dead!"  
  
Usagi slapped Mamoru across the cheek, she gasped and stared at her own hand.  
  
"Why you-" Mamoru lifted his hand, but Saturn suddenly appeared in between him and Usagi.  
  
"You shall not touch the Queen," Saturn said firmly.  
  
"Saturn," Usagi said softly.  
  
"Leave now, and don't be harmed," Saturn said to Mamoru.  
  
"Make me!" Mamoru sneered.  
  
"I shall," she swung her glaive; she pointed the tip at Mamoru, "even if it means taking my life."  
  
Mamoru stepped back, his eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Mamoru said.  
  
"Don't underestimate me!" Saturn warned, her glaive sparkled in the sun.  
  
Mamoru stepped back and ran away.  
  
"Coward," Jupiter said coming into the light, she was leaning against the pillar.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Saturn said dropping her glaive and kneeling beside her Queen.  
  
"She's fainted," Jupiter said lifting Queen Serenity up.  
  
"Uranus, I feel another wave coming," Neptune said, Neptune and Uranus were standing outside in another balcony that over looked the sea.  
  
"Is it a big one?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Yes, it shall bring old friends back," Neptune said looking into her mirror.  
  
Uranus just raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Where is Venus? I can't find her anywhere! Her room is empty!" Mercury complained to Mars.  
  
"I don't know," Mars said biting her lip.  
  
"Look! Usagi's waking up!" Mercury said going over to their Queen.  
  
"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter," Queen Serenity whispered, tears filled her eyes, "Minako got kicked out by Mamo-chan."  
  
"I told her to transform!" Mars shouted kicking the bed.  
  
Saturn walked in and bowed her glaive by her side.  
  
"Yes Saturn?" Queen Serenity said softly sitting up, Saturn walked closer.  
  
"A new enemy is coming, a really big enemy, if we don't get help soon, Crystal Tokyo will be at lost," Saturn said slowly.  
  
"A new enemy?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes, a very big one, not even we can defeat it," Saturn said.  
  
*\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/*  
  
"MAKER!" Healer bellowed through the palace in the morning, Maker hadn't appeared and she wasn't in her own room, Healer ran down the corridor.  
  
"Maker!" Princess Kakyuu called out through the palace as well.  
  
"MAKER!" Fighter roared, still Maker didn't show up.  
  
Fighter, Healer and Princess Kakyuu met in a corridor.  
  
"Any luck?" Fighter asked, Healer and Princess Kakyuu shook their heads.  
  
"Where the fuck can she be?!" Healer exclaimed.  
  
"Here," a voice said, they all turned around, Maker was standing behind them.  
  
"Maker! Where have you been?" Fighter asked.  
  
"I've been at the library," Maker replied plainly, "why?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" Healer paused then whacked her own forehead, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you! We were going to leave for Earth now!"  
  
"Sure," Maker said calmly.  
  
"Maker? Are you okay?" Princess Kakyuu asked worried, she placed her hand on Maker's arm.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Maker said flatly.  
  
Healer looked at Fighter, Healer took off her gloves again she slapped Maker with them.  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?" Maker screamed at Healer.  
  
"You seemed possessed," Healer said shrugging.  
  
"Sorry Maker, you did," Princess Kakyuu said, she hugged Maker tightly; she turned to Fighter and Healer and hugged them tightly as well.  
  
"I'll miss you," Princess Kakyuu said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"We'll be back soon!" Healer said pulling her gloves back on.  
  
*\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/*  
  
"Crystal Tokyo," Healer murmured, Fighter looked around.  
  
"Looks weird," Fighter commented she turned to the palace.  
  
"That's the palace that all the Senshi are," Maker said.  
  
"STARLIGHTS!" Someone screamed from behind them, they turned their head elegantly to find a blonde blur hug them all.  
  
"Minako?!" Healer exclaimed surprised.  
  
"What are you doing out here?!" Fighter asked.  
  
"Me?" Minako looked up at them sadly, "Mamoru kicked me out."  
  
"What?!" Healer said widening her eyes.  
  
"He kicked me out for not being transformed," Minako shook her head; "it's a rule."  
  
"Wow," Fighter said.  
  
"Hey, why are you here anyway?" Minako asked.  
  
"We're here because a new enemy is approaching," Healer explained, "all the other Senshi's are coming as well, Galaxia ordered them."  
  
Fighter looked up at the palace, "Do you think we'll be able to get in?"  
  
"Maybe, let's try!" Maker said.  
  
The four of them walked up to the palace.  
  
"State your name and business," the guard said.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter," Fighter pointed to herself she pointed to each of them as she said their names, "Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, Minako Aino, we are here to see your Queen, Queen Serenity."  
  
"Wait a moment," the guard said, he called on another guard, "you! Stay here and let no one in!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Healer leaned against the pillar; she pulled her gloves off elegantly and fanned her face whilst complaining, "Where was the old air conditioning?"  
  
"Mamoru had them removed," Minako replied plainly.  
  
Healer sighed, Fighter grinned and said, "Healer practically only agreed to come to Earth because of the air conditioning."  
  
"So untrue!" Healer exclaimed they heard someone running, Healer looked over her shoulder.  
  
"STARLIGHTS!" Queen Serenity shouted running over.  
  
The Starlights and Minako tried running forward but the guard held up with arm.  
  
Queen Serenity ran up to the guard "Let them through," she ordered, the guard dropped his arm reluctantly; Queen Serenity hugged the Starlights just like Minako did.  
  
"A 1000 years, Odango," Fighter said smiling at Odango.  
  
"Yes Fighter 1000 years and you still look young!" Queen Serenity said smiling.  
  
"Yes, Princess Kakyuu used her powers to keep us young, so we're still 16 whilst you're all 1016!" Healer said slipping her gloves back on.  
  
"Wrong, Crystal Tokyo palace provides us to keep young as well, we grow up very slowly," Minako said.  
  
"Come on in," Queen Serenity said.  
  
"As long as there's air conditioning!" Healer joked.  
  
"Luckily, I kept all of them down in my basement," Queen Serenity said smiling.  
  
"Let's go then!" Healer said.  
  
"Wait here, let me change into something more comfortable than this dress," Queen Serenity said running down the corridor.  
  
Fighter fanned her face herself Healer grinned.  
  
Queen Serenity came back a few minute later, she didn't look like a Queen, she looked like the old Usagi.  
  
"Welcome back Usagi-chan," Fighter said softly smiling.  
  
Usagi hugged Fighter, Minako looked around cautiously, Usagi smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, Saturn threatened to hurt Mamoru so he left."  
  
"Okay," Minako said relaxing.  
  
"Wait a minute," Usagi said to them, she called on a servant, "Alexa?"  
  
"Yes Queen Serenity?" Alexa asked bowing.  
  
"Can you bring up from the basement an air conditioning machine and then ask some of your fellow mates to bring some tea and cake please, thank you," Usagi said.  
  
"I take it she's from UK?" Maker said.  
  
"Yes, she is, Scotland in fact," Usagi said smiling, Alexa returned with the air conditioning, she plugged it in, Healer immediately felt refreshed.  
  
Alexa went out and came in pushing a trolley full of cakes and different drinks.  
  
"Enjoy!" Alexa said bowing, she exited.  
  
"Take your choice!" Usagi said grabbing for a short cake.  
  
They pigged out in their food for a while before Usagi spoke up, "So Starlights, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here!" Usagi added hastily.  
  
Healer laughed and wiped her mouth, "We're here because a new enemy is coming, soon enough the other Senshi, Iron Mouse, Tin Nyako, Lead Crow and Siren is also coming to help," Healer explained.  
  
"Really?" Usagi said amazed.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately," Fighter said nodding.  
  
"Queen Serenity," Alexa said bowing Queen Serenity looked at Alexa who carried on, "Princess Chibiusa wants attention."  
  
"Chibiusa?" Healer said.  
  
"Yes, she's my daughter," Usagi said standing up, Fighter struggled to keep a calm face, she failed.  
  
"Meaning she's Mamoru's daughter as well?" Fighter whispered, Queen Serenity nodded sadly, Fighter widened her eyes with horror, Healer kicked Fighter under the table.  
  
"What was that for?!" Fighter asked Healer angrily, Healer waited until Usagi had left the room.  
  
"Because, don't do that! Can't you tell that she isn't happy about her having a child of Mamoru's?" Healer asked.  
  
"No," Fighter said sadly.  
  
Healer sighed, and smiled at Fighter.  
  
Alex: Ooh, a war! How interesting!  
  
Jordan: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Alex: Hey! I thought you would be happy!  
  
Jordan: I am, remember I do not own Sailor Moon! 


	2. A Note to Sandra

Jordan: Ok Sandra, I respect your views, but in this fanfic, I've completely changed everyone's personality, I'm too stupid anyway to know that Mamoru was King Endymion, I get confused from the Japanese version and the English version.  
  
However, I will not change King Endymion's attitude because I have already written up my chapter 2 and I am ready to post it on fanfiction.net, I would admit that I hate Mamoru, but I'm only making him horrible because I think that is the way he should be for my fanfic. I'm not forcing you to do anything but if you don't like the way I've made Mamoru then sorry, but I don't think this is the fanfic for you. Other authors change Mamoru to the style they want to because I think they think that Usagi and Seiya is a better couple, I agree.  
  
I respect every one of my viewers, because there would be no point in me spending hours typing for no one to read, because Mamoru is the Prince of Earth, yes he probably is the heir to the throne in Crystal Tokyo, but if you keep reading you'll realize what will happen, I'm not forcing any one of you to read this, you read this as you wish I have no control what so ever to force you to read.  
  
In my fanfic Mamoru did force Usagi to do what he wanted, fanfiction.net is a place for people to unleash their imaginations and free their soul, I'm just trying to do that, I'm not dissing you or anything, like I said I really respect your review.  
  
However, I will let Mamoru keep this throne for your sake, I hope your happy. By the way you told me to turn Mamoru into a monster, quote: "that I hold and tell me I am wrong but please, please, please do turn Endymion into a monster"  
  
Jordan S. 


	3. The War Begins

Chapter 2: The War Begins  
  
br Alex: Ooh 'the war begins' how interessant!  
  
Jordan: Shurrup! Don't use German in this!  
  
Alex: Why?  
  
Jordan: Because I say so, so there!  
  
Alex: Whatever, for my stupid friend, she does not own Sailor Moon!  
  
Jordan: Alex? Alex?! I can speak for myself!  
  
Alex: Yes ma'am, and so they say.  
  
Jordan: Stop your babbling it's taking up too much space!  
  
Alex: Whatever, on with the story, one last comment, she loves Yaten and Seiya is well hot! Don't forget to check out my new coming out fanfic, my pen name is Alex-Ming.  
  
Jordan: Bloody hell, you really don't care about doing some shameless advertising do you?  
  
Alex: You stop your babbling and get on!  
  
br Chapter 1: "Because, don't do that! Can't you tell that she isn't happy about her having a child of Mamoru's?" Healer asked.  
  
"No," Fighter said sadly.  
  
Healer sighed, and smiled at Fighter. br  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Usagi said carrying a small bundle in her arms.  
  
Fighter sighed and looked depressed; Healer forced a smile and pushed her chair back to look at Chibiusa, "aww, she's adorable! She looks exactly like you," Healer said smiling at Chibiusa who giggled softly in a cute way.  
  
Usagi smiled at Healer, "Thanks, that means a lot to me," Usagi carefully placed Chibiusa into Healer's arms; Healer cradled Chibiusa softly as she sat down in her chair.  
  
Usagi sank down into a chair next to Healer.  
  
"I'll get you rooms, Minako, you can go back to your old room, inform the others that we have visitors, Alexa, get three rooms ready then prepare to get another four rooms ready for the guests that should arrive soon," Usagi ordered, Minako and Alexa nodded and hurried out the room.  
  
"Wow, you're coping really well being a Queen," Fighter said grinning; she tried to forget about Chibiusa.  
  
"Yes, it's been hard," Usagi said sadly looking at Chibiusa who was asleep.  
  
"She's an angel," Healer said to Queen Serenity.  
  
Healer passed Chibiusa back to her mother, Alexa came back.  
  
"Queen Serenity the rooms are now ready, shall I take them through?" Alexa asked, Queen Serenity nodded, Healer, Maker and Fighter followed Alexa down the corridor to their rooms.  
  
"Here are your rooms, hope you enjoy," Alexa said bowing.  
  
"Thank-you," Haler called after her opening the first door, the room was break taking, it was painted sky blue with a large four poster white bed at the side, a luxurious wardrobe stood against the wall, a massive window filled the back wall looking out into the sea, a white dressing table stood next to a white tall door, in one of the corner stood an empty glass table.  
  
"Wow, this is luxury!" Healer said going into the room and looking around, she pointed at the table in the corner, "I am so going to put roses in that! I love roses!" Healer screeched like a young girl, Maker and Fighter nodded, the three of them loved roses.  
  
Healer went over to the door next to the dressing table and opened it, it lead to a private bathroom, a big white long bath stood against the white walls; it was all white apart from the blue towels.  
  
"This is so my room!" Healer said pushing Fighter and Maker out to the corridor, they studied the other rooms, one was painted yellow with exactly the same stuff apart from the yellow towels, the other room was painted pale red and red towels, and everything else was the same.  
  
"Come on, let's go thank Queen Serenity!" Healer said, she was obviously hyper.  
  
They managed to find Queen Serenity but she was surrounded by the other Senshi's.  
  
"A war? You must be joking! Galaxia sealed all the chaos didn't she?" Uranus said disbelieving.  
  
Fighter pulled Healer from view and the three of them stood listening.  
  
"Yes, a war is coming Uranus, I felt the wave remember?" Neptune said reminding Uranus.  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't beat it! You can just send them home Queen Serenity!" Uranus snapped.  
  
"No! I will not send them home, they're our friends," Usagi protested.  
  
"We can fight alone!" Uranus said.  
  
"Queen Serenity only defeated chaos because the Starlights believed in her!" Venus pointed out.  
  
"That was then, now is now Venus!" Uranus snapped again.  
  
"Stop arguing!" Queen Serenity screamed, Uranus fell silent, "They stay and that's final."  
  
"But," Uranus started but Queen Serenity cut her off.  
  
"This is an order Uranus, they stay and help, and nothing will change my mind!" Queen Serenity said firmly.  
  
The Starlights nodded and Fighter knocked on the door seeing as she was the leader of the Starlights.  
  
"Starlights!" The inner Senshi and Saturn chorused.  
  
Uranus scowled at them, Neptune smiled.  
  
"Hi! Long time no see!" Healer said joyfully full of energy.  
  
"It has been long," Mars said.  
  
"Where's Pluto?" Fighter asked.  
  
"At the Time Gate," Uranus snapped.  
  
Queen Serenity shot a warning glance at Uranus.  
  
"How do you like your rooms?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"They're great! Just wondering but can you tell me where the library is?" Maker said, they all laughed.  
  
"Sure, Mercury can take you, can't you Mercury?" Queen Serenity said looking at Mercury who nodded and left with Maker following.  
  
Healer sighed, "Why don't you change back to your male form?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Healer shrugged, "I really hate that form, too many people loved me," he said teasing Venus.  
  
"Shut up!" Venus said going red.  
  
"Anyway, I prefer this form," Healer said smiling.  
  
Luna the black cat ran into the room, Healer picked up Luna, "Hello Luna."  
  
"Healer?!" Luna said amazed, Artemis and Diana ran into the room, Artemis frowned at Healer.  
  
"Yes Luna, I'm back because a new enemy is coming," Healer said stroking Luna's head, she placed Luna back on the ground.  
  
Diana walked over and sniffed Healer's boots.  
  
"Hello little one, what's your name?" Healer asked friendly.  
  
"No offence Healer, you've changed a lot during the 1000 years, you used to be very horrible," Jupiter said.  
  
Healer smiled at her, "I know, I guess that I was arrogant and stupid, there's more to life than rudeness, I've been happier ever since," Healer said softly as Diana rubbed against Healer's boot.  
  
"My name is Diana what's yours?" Diana asked politely.  
  
"Hello Diana, you have a lovely name, my name is Healer," Healer said smiling down at the cat.  
  
Fighter stood in silence, Healer walked over to her companion, and said, "I think Fighter's tired, here come on, I'll see you later for dinner," she added kindly, and she took Fighter's arm and pulled her out.  
  
Once they were out of the Senshi's sight and hearing Healer shook on Fighter's arm.  
  
"Fighter, what's wrong?" Healer asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"Nothing," Fighter mumbled.  
  
"There's no point in lying, I can tell when people are lying!" Healer said. Fighter looked at the floor shifting her feet slightly, "I miss her okay? She's not the same," Fighter said.  
  
"It has been a 1000 years, you must admit," Healer pointed out, "I mean you've changed having you?"  
  
"Suppose I have."  
  
*\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/*  
  
Fighter sighed and walked around the courtyard, Healer was leaning against the tree sleeping, red roses caught Fighter's eye.  
  
She knelt down beside the patch and plucked one she smelt it letting the smell take her away someone broke her from the trance.  
  
"You! What are you doing! Those are my roses!" A voice said angrily, Fighter opened an eye, it was Mamoru.  
  
Fighter raised her eyebrow and stood up twirling the rose in one hand, her other hand rested on her hip.  
  
"Yes? I'm just smelling the rose," Fighter said.  
  
"I can see that! But that's my rose!" Mamoru shouted.  
  
Healer opened her left eye lazily.  
  
"I never knew," Fighter said shrugging, she started to walk away but Mamoru grabbed her shoulder, it looked like Mamoru was going to attack Fighter but Mamoru felt an extra pressure on his shoulder.  
  
Healer was standing lazily behind him, her gloves were lying next to the tree, and she was digging her nails into Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Mamoru gasped out in pain.  
  
"Digging my nails into you because you're about to attack a girl who turns out to be one of my best mates," Healer replied calmly.  
  
"I'm a King!" Mamoru roared.  
  
Fighter turned around and brushed Mamoru's hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Healer, leave it," Fighter said softly to her companion, Healer smiled at her and released her grip on Mamoru, as if nothing had happened, Healer bent down plucked up a red rose, she walked over to the tree pulled on her gloves then closed her eyes again.  
  
Fighter smiled and went to join Healer.  
  
"Watch it; I'll get back at you!" Mamoru fumed stomping away.  
  
"Thanks Healer," Fighter said.  
  
"For digging my nails into him? That was nothing!" Healer said laughing, before Fighter could reply the ground started shaking, Healer and Fighter jumped to their feet then leaped onto the roof, youmas were going around Crystal Tokyo attacking and stealing energy from the passersby. Maker joined them.  
  
"Shall we go?" Maker asked grimly, without waiting for an answer, the three of them jumped towards the youmas.  
  
"Jupiter! Get ready! Youmas are everywhere!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Let me go!" Queen Serenity cried helplessly.  
  
"No! You stay here!" Venus shouted.  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head and went over to her bedroom, she flung herself flat on her stomach and scrambled around under the bed until she found her Eternal Moon compact, she pulled out her Luna Pen.  
  
"Mon Eternal Make Up!" Queen Serenity shouted.  
  
She transformed, she kissed Chibiusa's head as the ground shook again, and she ran out once again to face the battle.  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer shouted.  
  
Fighter rolled out the way as a youma tried to attack her.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter screamed.  
  
They weren't losing, but they weren't winning either, youmas kept appearing everywhere.  
  
Venus jumped out the way as Mars killed a youma that was going to squash her, she didn't hear the youma behind her.  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healer shouted the youma behind Venus fell.  
  
"Thanks Healer!" Venus shouted.  
  
"No problem!" Healer shouted back going off to tackle another youma.  
  
After a few minutes, Healer, Maker, Fighter, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars where surrounded.  
  
"What should we do?!" Maker asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know! At this rate they'll kill us! They keep coming back!" Jupiter said helplessly.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted, she killed a few youmas but the other youmas just filled the killed ones place.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" A voice screamed.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Fighter screamed.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker shouted acting immediately, she attacked the youmas.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars screamed.  
  
"Venus Beauty and Love Shock!" Venus screamed, youmas started falling at their feet.  
  
Youmas started to advance onto Sailor Moon, Fighter tried to get over but Healer pushed her aside by mistake as she tripped over a youma.  
  
"Sorry Fighter!" Healer said leaping away. Fighter darted over to Sailor Moon and started to use body contact to fight off the youmas.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted.  
  
The youmas got killed but it kept advancing, Fighter jumped in front of Sailor Moon before it hit her.  
  
"Fighter!" Healer screamed, a youma attacked her knocking her unconscious.  
  
Sailor Moon caught Fighter before she fell completely to the ground, Uranus yanked at Sailor Moon's arm.  
  
"Come with us Queen Serenity, you shouldn't be fighting," Uranus said firmly.  
  
Sailor Moon struggled from Uranus's grasp, she pulled away finally by kicking Uranus's leg.  
  
Stand protectively behind Fighter's body, she shouted at the rest of the youmas, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
The youmas disappeared, Venus and Maker clambered over the disappearing youmas bodies and went over to Healer, Maker pulled Healer up into her arms and went over to Sailor Moon who was trying to lift Fighter but Uranus was stopping her.  
  
"What are you doing Queen Serenity?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Trying to take her to safety!" Sailor Moon said angrily.  
  
"She doesn't deserve you to take her!" Uranus replied harshly.  
  
Sailor Moon glared at Uranus, "I appreciate your help before but now, le me take her to safety, this is another order."  
  
Uranus fell silent, her lips moved as she cursed Fighter in her head.  
  
Sailor Moon picked up Fighter and with the help of Venus the two of them carried Fighter up to the palace with Maker following with Healer in her arms.  
  
Healer blinked as the sun shone on her face, she rolled out the four posters, and she went over to the dressing table and studied herself, across her waist was a white bandage, she glanced at the vase on the empty table, it was filled with yellow roses, Healer smiled and picked up one and smelled it.  
  
She twirled it in her hand and she ran over to fighter's bedroom, she stopped smiling as she saw Queen Serenity and Maker sitting at the edge of Fighter's bed looking worried.  
  
"What's happened to Fighter?" Healer asked immediately.  
  
"Healer! You're awake!" Queen Serenity ran over nearly tripping over her dress to hug her.  
  
"What's happened to Fighter?" Healer repeated.  
  
"She's unconscious, it's been 5 days since the battle," Queen Serenity said sadly going to sit on the bed again, Healer followed her, a vase was standing on the table, Healer paused and dropped her yellow rose in before sitting down next to Queen Serenity.  
  
"So you found the flowers?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, they're lovely thank you," Healer said looking down at her friend, Healer just realized that her hair was down flowing freely.  
  
"I was going to get Fighter some but I forgot," Queen Serenity shook her head.  
  
"How did Fighter become unconscious?" Healer asked.  
  
"Uranus was sending an attack at the youmas, it went straight through them, heading towards me," Queen Serenity said she shook her head again, "and Fighter jumped in front of me."  
  
Healer sighed, "If I have your permission, can I get a dozen of the red roses from the courtyard for Fighter?"  
  
Queen Serenity didn't hesitate, "Sure thing, come back soon though."  
  
Healer nodded, and brushing her hair back over her shoulder she left the room.  
  
Walking quickly over to the courtyard Healer started plucking roses.  
  
"Well hello sexy," a voice said, Healer ignored it and carried on plucking, she stood up with a bunch, she felt hands slide across her bandage, reacting quickly, Healer lifted her leg left, she swung it around and kicked the person in the face, she brushed her silver hair out of her hair, Mamoru was laying paralyzed on the floor.  
  
Healer smiled and went over to Mamoru and kicked him over, she stepped on his back with a foot and walked on as if nothing had happened, and a shadow watched Healer go away.  
  
Clutching the roses she walked quickly down the corridor, Uranus stepped in front of Healer, Healer stopped and looked up into Uranus's face.  
  
"Yes?" Healer said impatiently.  
  
"I want to talk to you," Uranus said coldly, Neptune stepped out from another pillar.  
  
"Well I'm busy," Healer said just as coldly.  
  
Healer stepped around Uranus and carried on walking, shaking her long silver hair she opened the door to Fighter's room, she inserted the roses into the vase.  
  
"Hello again Healer," Queen Serenity said, she stood up and crossed the room to Healer, "Come on, I'll take you to Saturn, she'll change your bandage for you," Queen Serenity steered Healer out the room.  
  
"She should be in her room, ask someone to take you there, I'll look after Fighter," Queen Serenity said.  
  
Healer swept down the hallway, once again Uranus stepped out from behind a pillar.  
  
"I need to talk to you!" Uranus said impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to find Saturn," Healer said, she tried to walk around Uranus, but Neptune stepped in her way.  
  
"What do you want with Saturn?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Queen Serenity said I was supposed to find her to change my bandage," Healer replied coolly.  
  
"Talk first then go," Uranus ordered, Healer laughed and pushed past Neptune and walked down the corridor.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted, the attack hit Healer, she crippled.  
  
"HEALER!" Queen Serenity screamed, she ran over to the scorched Healer, she turned her head angrily at Uranus, "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S ALREADY INJURED!"  
  
"Queen Serenity, I-" Uranus started but Queen Serenity cut her off angrily.  
  
"Don't you ever attack ANYONE in this palace unless it's Mamoru!" Queen Serenity ordered angrily, she placed an arm around Healer's waist and she slung Healer's arm over her shoulder, she heaved Healer to her feet and the two of them proceeded silently to Saturn's room.  
  
Saturn sat in her bedroom with Pluto, Queen Serenity knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Saturn said, she was polishing her glaive.  
  
"Saturn, can you help Healer?" Queen Serenity asked desperately.  
  
"Healer? Oh it's a pleasure to meet you," Pluto said warmly, she wasn't like Uranus and Neptune she liked the Starlights after the battle with Galaxia.  
  
"Hello Pluto, I would say the same, but I'm kind of injured badly," Healer gasped out.  
  
"What happened Queen Serenity?" Saturn asked checking Healer's wounds.  
  
"Uranus attacked her from behind in the corridor!" Queen Serenity replied angrily.  
  
Saturn kept on checking Healer's wounds, Pluto said in a worried voice, "I'll talk to those two, they shouldn't attack the Starlights."  
  
Saturn changed Healer's bandage and added another bandage onto Healer's leg which was bleeding.  
  
"There you should be fine, but take it easy," Saturn said softly to Healer.  
  
"I will, as long as Uranus doesn't attack me again," Healer replied, she breathed carefully, she had calmed down more but she still wasn't able to walk properly without opening her wound in her leg.  
  
Saturn turned to Queen Serenity, "Queen Serenity, I am not asking for much but I think it'll be better if you make a room in this palace where the injured people can stay so they don't need to always come to my room, I could sleep in a room that's joined onto the little ward," Saturn suggested.  
  
Queen Serenity looked thoughtful, "That's a great idea!" Queen Serenity began to think hard, she frowned.  
  
"Well, there is the two empty rooms next to the library, let see, one is smaller that can be your, I'll get someone buy about 6 beds, and then I'll get a carpenter to fix a door in, the 6 beds should fit into the room, the carpenter can also paint the room white, and ask the carpenter for whatever you want in your room, I'll get people to sort your room out," Queen Serenity said planning it out.  
  
Healer sat up her silver hair all messy.  
  
"I know I shouldn't butt in but shouldn't the ward have a lock on the door and a lock for Saturn's room?" Healer suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Pluto said.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru tried to make a move on me," Healer said looking out the window.  
  
"What?!" Saturn said angrily.  
  
Healer explained what happened, "and that's it," she said finishing.  
  
"Hmm you kicking Mamoru might have been the reason why your cut on your stomach opened," Saturn said thoughtfully, Healer blushed.  
  
"Shall we escort Healer back to her room?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes, it's the best," Queen Serenity said nodding, Pluto helped Healer off the bed, with Pluto escorting Healer, the two of them left, Saturn carried on polishing her glaive.  
  
"Queen Serenity," Saturn said softly after a while.  
  
"Yes Saturn?" Queen Serenity said uncertainly.  
  
"Do you love the king?" Saturn asked.  
  
"No, I don't," Queen Serenity said she looked out the window, "I never loved him ever since the Starlights left Earth, but because of Chibiusa, I stayed or I would have ran away ages ago."  
  
"Destiny sucks doesn't it?" Saturn said.  
  
Queen Serenity whipped her head at Saturn, no expecting her to say something like that, "It does," Queen Serenity agreed.  
  
"Whatever you do Queen Serenity, I'll be right behind you," Saturn said.  
  
"Thank you Saturn, that means a lot to me," Queen Serenity said hugging Saturn.  
  
"Listen Queen Serenity, Mamoru will harm your loved ones very soon," Saturn said, Queen Serenity frowned at riddle but didn't say anything.  
  
"Ouch!" Healer said.  
  
"Quit complaining!" Pluto said laughing.  
  
"Be careful!" Healer said laughing as well.  
  
Neptune and Uranus stepped out from behind pillars.  
  
They narrowed their eyes when they saw Healer and Pluto, "Pluto, we want to talk to you," Neptune said.  
  
"And I want to talk to you about why you attacked Healer in the corridor," Pluto replied.  
  
br Alex: Ooh, I don't like Neptune's and Uranus's attitude.  
  
Jordan: Me neither, I just decided to make them like that.  
  
Alex: Well, anyway what can I say? You went mental at the computer for not letting you open this chapter.  
  
Jordan: You would have!  
  
Alex: Suppose you're right, next chapter coming up! Sorry if you're looking out for my story, I've been at Jordan's house for too long I don't have time to write my own, but look out for it!  
  
Jordan: I will repeat, if you do not like Seiya/Usagi together then don't read. 


End file.
